1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card and, more particularly, to an extended memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cards are usually used as a storage medium for portable electronic devices such as digital cameras and multimedia players. There are several kind of memory cards currently available on the market, for instance, the Secured Digital (SD) card, the Memory Stick (MS), the Multimedia card (MMC), the Compact Flash (CF) card and so on. Although these memory cards vary in respect of the electrical specifications and physical sizes thereof, all of them are featured by high storage capacity and low power consumption. Also, the reduced size memory card was developed from the foregoing memory cards as advanced with the development of technology and miniaturization of portable electronic devices. For example, the MMC card was miniaturized to become the reduced size (RS) MMC card, and the MS card was miniaturized to become the MS Duo card.
Many portable electronic devices are designed to provide either a mini slot into which the user can insert the reduced size memory card, or a standard slot for receiving the memory card. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, when a conventional RS-MMC card 12 is inserted into a portable electronic device with the mini slot, the conventional RS-MMC card 12 operates normally. However, if the user wants to insert the conventional RS-MMC card 12 into a portable electronic device with a standard slot, the user has to connect the conventional RS-MMC card 12 with an extended card 14 because the RS-MMC card is smaller in physical size than the MMC card 10. The physical size of the combination of the extended card 14 and the conventional RS-MMC card 12 is therefore equivalent to that of the MMC card 10 to operate normally in the portable electronic device. The extended card 14 is merely an adapter design without any additional function. The inventor of the present invention thus provides an extended card having improvements over the function of the extended card 14.